Emma's Surprise
by therealblondie11
Summary: Emma's POV during her pregnancy with Millie.
1. Announcements

I was shaking like a leaf as I climbed the stairs. When I opened the door Eadric was sitting there. It didn't help my nerves any that every time I see him my heart flutters.

He must have seen the look on my face because in moment he was out of his chair and holding me asking what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." I said. "It's actually something wonderful."

"I don't understand…" said Eadric.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?" said Eadric, obviously confused.

I repeated myself and then next thing I know we were laughing and kissing.

"You know I have to tell everyone else now." I said between kisses.

"Mmm. Not right now." He said.

"Yes _now._"

"Fine." He sighed.

We made our way down to the Great Hall where everyone was having breakfast. It wasn't so bad this time since Eadric was holding me.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." I said trying to get their attention.

They all turned to stare at me. Suddenly my nerves were back and I just stood there like an idiot staring back at all of them.

"What is it?" asked my mother obviously impatient.

"Well uh you see um well so yeah." I said.

"Just spit it out and get it over with." Whispered Eadric in my ear.

"I'm pregnant." I told everyone.


	2. Congratulations

Aunt Grassina was the first to say something.

"Congratulations! Oh this is so exciting! Don't you think Chartreuse?" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Huh? Oh, well yes I suppose." Mother's blank stare was not very reassuring.

Everyone took turns giving Eadric and I hugs and congratulating us. After a while I just got so tired that I landed face first in my porridge. Eadric carried me up to bed.

When I woke up I had to make a dash for the chamber pot. After I had emptied my stomach I felt much better. I looked around and realized that Eadric was watching me.

"What a lot of good food gone to waste." He teased.

I rinsed my mouth with water and stuck my tongue out at him. I sat down next to him and laid my head in his lap.

"How do you feel about this? Be honest." I said.

"I think this is the best thing that could happen to us." He replied.

"You really think so?"

"I really do." He said kissing the top of my head.


	3. Fed Up

That night I had a dream.

_My hair was damp from labor and my mother and Aunt Grassina were sitting next to me. The midwife wraps the baby in a blanket and hands the beautiful little bundle to me saying "It's a girl!" She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on._

Suddenly I was awake. It was dark outside and I couldn't figure out what had woken me up. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

The next morning I told Eadric about my dream.

"I think the baby is a girl" I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just another ordinary dream?" He asked.

"I'm sure. There was something different about it. It wasn't like my other dreams." I replied.

"Well girl or boy I'll love them just as much."

"I know you will." I said with a smile.

It was difficult to do my daily tasks as the Green Witch with everyone always hovering around me making sure I didn't do anything that could hurt me or the baby. Eadric and my mother were the worst of the bunch. They wouldn't even let me go down the stairs without one of them holding my hand to make sure I didn't fall.

After a while I just got tired of everything, so I turned into my dragon form and took a long flight. I didn't even pay attention to where I was going; I didn't need to since dragons have such a good sense of direction.

Once I had calmed down I made my way back to the castle. I recited my usual spell for changing back into a human. Eadric was waiting for me when I got inside the castle.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I could see the worry lines etched into his forehead slowly disappear.

"I was out flying." I replied as calmly as possible.

"_Flying?_ In your condition?"

"Yes, flying. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away."

"Get away from what?"

"You and my mother. You're always hovering and making sure that I'm safe. I'm the Green Witch for crying out loud! Can't I keep myself safe? I manage to keep the rest of the kingdom out of harm's way!"

"Maybe you're right. I just wanted to keep you safe. But I guess you can do that yourself." He replied.

"Thank you. And yes I can. But I always need my knight in shining armor just in case." I said with a wink.


	4. Nightmares and Kisses

The next few months were much happier. Eadric and I came up with a compromise: I would be allowed to do all the things I would do previously as long as he was allowed to keep an eye on me.

My stomach grew bigger every day. Everyone swore I was going to have twins, but I knew it was just my little Millie. That's the name Eadric and I came up with. Millie.

I was a dragon a lot of the time, flying around Greater Greensward. If anything was wrong in the kingdom I could spot it from miles away.

Grassina was worried about me being a dragon so often. I don't know why. What could go wrong with being a dragon?

That night I had a nightmare.

_I was strolling through the Great Hall when all the torches went out. Up ahead there was a flicker of light. A tried to run to it but my legs wouldn't move. The more I ran forward the more some invisible force pushed me back. When I finally gave up and sat on the floor a great voice boomed "You're all alone! Never will you be loved or will you love again!"_

I woke up to Eadric shaking me.

"Emma. Emma! Wake up!" He said.

"What? Where am I? Oh Eadric it was terrible!" I sobbed.

"What happened Emma? Tell me all about it." He said cradling me in his arms.

I told him about my dream and by the time I was finished I had calmed down enough to talk normally.

"It's going to be alright. It was just a dream. I'm here." He said as he wiped away my tears with his finger. He could be so sweet.


	5. ScatterBrained

By the time I was nine months pregnant I looked like I could have my own gravitational pull. I began to grow impatient, wondering if the baby was ever going to come. My mother made all the arrangements for a midwife.

I woke Eadric up one night, which believe me is not an easy thing to do.

"Eadric!" I said, giving him a shove.

"Mumble I'm eating mumble." He muttered.

"Eadric get _UP!"_ I nearly yelled in his ear.

"What? What's wrong?" He said, nearly knocking me over when he sat up suddenly.

"Eadric, the baby is coming!" I replied.

"Now? But…" He yawned. Suddenly what I said must have made sense to him because he was in a rush to do everything for me at once.

"I have to go get the midwife! Here let me do that. You just lie down in bed and make yourself comfy. No here I'll help you! Now where did I put that?" He was so scatter-brained that I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You!" I said giggling.

"Oh." Was all he said before going back to getting everything ready.


	6. Perfect?

Six hours later…

"It's a girl." said the midwife. She then left to go get everyone that had been waiting outside the door. Of course Eadric was the first one by my side.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He said.

"She's perfect." I whispered.

The midwife then took her out of my arms to bathe her. She didn't realize that the water hadn't been boiled.

When she poured the water on little Millie she started to cry. Next thing I know there's a green baby dragon in the tub.

My mother fainted.

"That's what I get for spending half my life as a dragon." I said.


End file.
